The Project of 19th
by LathanEL
Summary: Yang ku sebut sebagai kisah tak sampai, melantunkan senja dalam gemuruh arakan awan, melepaskan diri dari gigitan sunyi [[ kumpulan coretan pendek dengan pairing vkook. warn! boys love area. ]]
1. 비밀이야 ( Bimiliya )

**비밀이야** **(Bimiliya)**

 _ **Tidak ada yang lebih peka dari musim gugur.**_

 _ **Entah itu suhu yang berubah dingin, atau pada dedaunan rapuh yang ditertawakan angin. Tanpa ada benci pada mereka.**_

 _ **Walau sebenarnya, membencimu begitu aku sangat ingin.**_

※※※※※

Senja kala itu menghamburkan oranye sendu. Menyatu pada kuning rimbun yang melekat pada dahan beku.

Penat. Aku ingin pulang. Namun teringat rengekan mu meminta menunggu. Lalu semenjak kapan aku mampu berucap tidak, jika itu padamu.

Bahkan jika bibir ini mengatup, isyarat mengkhianati dengan anggukan. Hanya padamu, Kim Taehyung.

Hanya sekedar duduk pada bangku taman, aku sudah lelah. Hanya mondar mandir selayaknya pandir. Sekolah sudah lengang, bahkan kawan dari klub basket mu sudah turun, menuju peraduan. Aku sempat berpikir mungkin kau tak ingin pulang, menginap di sekolah bisa jadi.

Hingga bayangan yang ku kenal muncul dalam jarak beberapa meter. Masih belum sanggup ku tangkap jelas tanpa bantuan kacamata minus yang kali ini absen bertengger pada tulang hidung ku. Namun aku tahu, itu Park Jimin. Datang tergopoh, semakin antusias usai melihatku bersandar pada badan akasia di samping bangku taman.

"Kenapa belum pulang, kook?"

Bahkan bernapasnya belum benar. Surai yang berantakan, melekat pada dahinya yang basah. Tak yakin aku, apakah itu keringat sisa pergulatan dengan bola oranye ataukah dia mengguyur seluruh badan dengan air suci.

Dan hanya kerutan pada dahi kulayangkan. Sebenarnya mempertanyakan maksud si pemuda atletis– namun mini, yang menanyakan tujuan keberadaanku.

Aku pikir dia tahu. Selalu tahu, harusnya. Karena aku selalu menunggu Kim Taehyung, kawan bermain basket dari pemuda di hadapan ku kini.

"Aku? Tentu saja menunggu Taehyung"

Aku tidak paham arti dari reaksi selanjutnya karena saat ini, Park Jimin justru membulatkan mata bulan sabitnya dengan kedua bilah bibir membuka seolah hendak menyangkal namun bingung bersamaan.

"Aku kira kalian tak pulang bersama— maksudku, Taehyung sedang dengan Jihoon sekarang"

※※※※※

Aku sudah bilang, betapa aku sangat ingin membencimu, Kim.

Jika aku adalah rimbunan daun yang memayungi sebatang pohon kini, mungkin aku sudah mati pada setiap hempasan angin yang meruntuhkanku.

Bahkan aku lupa kapan mulanya ini terjadi. Begitu malu malu, mereka bermunculan menghampirimu— kakak senior jago basket yang keren. Tak perlu menyeret jutaan cenayang hanya untuk menafsirkan sinar dari tatapan mereka. Mendamba.

Tak ingin ku akui, namun seperti itu pula caraku menatapmu, Kim Taehyung. Dan aku benci karena aku tahu seperti apa pula mereka memendam sebuah rasa. Aku tahu, jelas, seperti apa perasaan itu.

Dan aku jengah. Terus saja kau berlaku ramah. Dalam binar kepolosan menjadikan setiap uluran tangan hanya sebatas kekerabatan. Itu adalah maksud yang kau tuju, namun tidak dalam pengertian mereka.

 _"Kau cemburu? Ayolah, Kookie, kau tetaplah sahabat terbaikku"_

Hingga aku hafal pada ucapanmu dalam balutan lengan yang merangkul pada bahuku. Selalu seperti itu. Melihatku sebatas itu.

Menembus senja yang sendu, aku turut tenggelam dalam runtuhnya jingga pada langit. Menginjak dedaunan kering yang beriak kecil. Siapa yang peduli pada lamunanku? Siapa yang peduli pada gelisahku? Siapa yang peduli bahkan jika aku berteriak aku mencintaimu? Kau, tidak.

Aku sudah terlalu penat. Keinginan untuk segera pulang, hanya aku ladeni dengan seretan kaki menuju rumah. Bergerak lamban, aku bahkan tak tahu apakah langkah kaki ku bertambah memberikan jarak.

"Kau tidak menepati janji.."

Hingga suara berat yang begitu kurindukan itu menembus gendang telingaku. Merobohkan segala pusat semestaku. Beralih sekali lagi padamu.

Berdiri begitu tenang, membentengi laju langkahku. Aku tak tahu apakah ini hanya sebatas imaji karena dambaanku padamu yang sudah dalam tingkat tak tertolong, atau memang hembusan angin mengibarkan helaian lembut rambutmu, memberikanku sebuah tamparan. Ini tentang pesonamu.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk menungguku, kenapa malah pergi duluan, kook? Untung saja Jimin bilang padaku.."

Brengsek, Kim. Segala umpatan dan caci maki yang sudah ku susun dalam kepalaku, runtuh bersamaan pada bayangan yang mulai tertelan malam. Senja yang sendu. Aku bahkan tak mengerti kenapa aku tercekat.

Sekali saja pita suaraku beresonansi, aku pecah.

Aku ingin diam saja, Kim. Tapi kenapa kau terus melayangkan tatapan menuduh padaku?

"Kenapa aku yang salah?"

Aku bahkan hanya membisik. Suara yang bahkan kalah dari cicitan burung kenari.

Kepala ku tundukan, aku tak sanggup bertemu tatap denganmu, Taehyung.

"Hanya sebentar, Kook. Kenapa kau tak bisa menungguku?"

Tidak. Kau salah. Jika kau tahu, aku sudah menunggumu bukan hanya satu atau dua hari. Aku sudah menunggu, bahkan sebelum kau meminta. Aku sudah menunggu, bahkan bukan hanya sekedar _"sebentar"_ seperti yang kau inginkan. Kau memintaku menunggu berapa lama lagi, Taehyung?

"Jungkook, kau menangis?"

Getaran rendah itu tedengar gusar. Yang justru menimbulkan gelitik aneh pada perutku. Sebuah rasa bahagia yang aneh. Karena aku merasa kau peduli padaku. Hanya jika aku menangis?

Aku bahkan tak sadar mulai terisak dalam diam. Segera ku hapus sebelum mengalir membentuk sebuah titik yang menabrak bumi.

"A-aku oke.. kenapa? Maaf, aku.. malah meninggalkanmu"

Bahkan untuk sebuah kata maaf yang aku tak tahu untuk apa. Kenapa aku yang meminta maaf.

"Aku hanya–"

"Kook, lihat"

Melihat pada apa? Aku bahkan masih tak sanggup menoleh tepat pada wajahnya, dalam cerita yang tengah ku utarakan dan dia menyela sesuka hati. Selalu begitu.

"Daunnya gugur.."

Seolah tak sabar menanti tatapan mataku, jemari kurus Taehyung mengulurkan sehelai daun tepat dihadapanku. Warnanya pucat, dengan semburat kecoklatan, senada dengan warna rambut Taehyung kini. Aku menyukainya.

"Jeon Jungkook, aku menyukaimu"

Hingga kalimat selanjutnya membuatku kembali tenggelam pada goresan imaji. Pada jutaan lengkungan meliuk sewarna kabut. Aku rasa sudah dibutakan. Dan tak bisa memberikan batas pada kewarasan dan ketidakmasuk akalan.

"Kau seperti daun ini. Dan aku bukan pohon kokoh yang kau payungi. Tak pernah membenci pada angin, aku justru adalah angin yang menghempaskanmu jutaan kali"

"Sebuah rahasia yang juga ku pendam, sama sepertimu menelan pahitnya sendiri. Aku tak akan menyebutmu bodoh, kook. Karena aku juga begitu"

Kali ini keingintahuan menelan habis ketakutanku. Keberanian yang ku dapat darimana, membuatku sanggup menatap pada manik sewarna musim gugur miliknya. Samudera yang menelanku secara utuh.

"Kenapa tiba tiba?"

Senyuman itu terlalu lembut. Terlalu sederhana dalam sebuah situasi serumit ini. Sama sekali bukan jawaban yang aku inginkan darinya. Kecuali untuk tautan jemarinya yang begitu pas padaku. Menggenggam begitu erat. Hangat dekapannya menyapu hingga pipiku. Semburat merah jambu yang mengalahkan kuasan oranye pada langit senja. Aku menginginkan ini untuk selamanya.

※※※※※

– Epilog –

"Tae-hyung!"

Itu Jihoon. Setengah berteriak dan berlari kecil menuruni tangga menuju lapangan basket tempat berkumpulnya gerombolan pemuda berbau menyengat usai beradu dengan dua ronde berlatih.

Pemuda manis, adik kelas dari sang bintang basket— Kim Taehyung, dan merupakan penggemar nomor satu. Menjanjikan untuk bertemu dengan pemuda Kim usai pagi tadi mengatakan telah menemukan sebuah buku di sudut perpustakaan sekolah. Bukan buku milik Taehyung memang. Tapi milik Jungkook. Ada nama tertera kecil pada sudut bagian bawah.

Membuat Taehyung lebih dahulu melayangkan ancaman untuk jangan dibaca atau dibuka barang selembar pun.

"Seperti yang hyung minta, aman tanpa ku lihat satu mili pun isinya"

Disertai kekehan menggemaskan yang menenggelamkan matanya. Kedua pipi pemuda manis itu tertarik membentuk senyuman yang membuat pekikan tertahan bagi siapa pun yang melihat.

Park Jihoon itu penurut. Dan Taehyung percaya karena bocah itu terlalu lugu.

"Terima kasih banyak ya, Jihoonie"

Tentu dengan bonus sebuah usakan lembut pada puncak kepala si pemuda manis Park Jihoon.

Dan berpisah pada tepi lapangan. Keduanya menuju arah berlawanan.

Sepeninggal Jihoon, Taehyung berhenti menahan diri. Membuka tergesa namun hati hati, tak ingin memberikan goresan cela sedikitpun pada lembaran kertas di genggamannya kini.

Terlihat jelas tulisan tangan milik Jungkook. Taehyung selalu mengagumi seperti apa goresan yang Jungkook buat. Bahkan membuat ia tak pernah membuat catatan di dalam kelas hanya untuk bisa meminjam buku catatan milik Jeon Jungkook.

 _Suatu saat nanti kau akan menyadarinya, aku percaya itu. Maka aku menunggu._

 _Bahkan hingga pada guguran daun terakhir. Hingga butiran salju pertama menyapa kulitku. Aku menunggu. Tanpa kau minta sekalipun._

 _Karena nyaliku terlalu kecil untuk ukuran seorang anak laki-laki, yang jatuh hati. Aku tahu ini kesalahanku. Menunggumu yang bahkan tak lebih peka dari musim gugur. Sebuah rahasia kecilku, Kim Taehyung. Yang aku kira, semestinya kau tahu tapi menutup matamu._

 _Aku akan setia meneduhkanmu seperti dedaunan memayungi kokohnya raga yang menjulang tinggi. Sama tingginya pohon dan dirimu yang begitu sulit ku raih._

※※※※※


	2. When I Was Your Man

_Dalam duka, yang kusebut sayang._

※※※※※

 _Bersabarlah sejenak, dan berhentilah menelan waktu. Memecah menit menjadi butiran detik. Itu akan meremukan bukan hanya raga, namun jiwamu. Senyumanmu, sirna, tak berani bahkan jika ku bentuk dalam sebuah bayang._

 _Tidak ada musim yang bahkan lebih dingin dari ini. Pun jika salju tengah membentuk badai._

 _Rindu selalu terasa dingin. Rindu bukanlah berat. Tapi menyayat._

 _Lalu di seberang jalan aku melihatmu. Sesaat saling bertukar sapaan melalui mata. Ingin merengkuh karena kurasa setebal apapun kau membalut diri tak akan ada yang sanggup mengalahkan dekapanku— itu katamu._

 _Lalu seulas senyuman, samar, aku bersumpah melihatnya menguas membentuk lengkungan kecil di bibirmu._

 _Ditengah terpaan butiran salju, lalu lalang menjelang pekat larut. Namun kau tetap yang paling bersinar._

 _Telapak tanganku terangkat. Setidaknya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku disini. Bersabarlah, menantiku. Hanya beberapa pijakan kaki._

 _Siapa yang tahu bahwa butiran salju kecil sanggup membuat manusia sebegini beku. Kaku pada diriku. Bahkan satu pijakan kaki urung ku ambil._

 _Menatap nanar. Memanas. Sebuah tamparan telak membawaku kembali dari sebuah fatamorgana._

 _Terlalu banyak membuatmu menghitung detik. Terlalu banyak membuat diriku sendiri memalingkan wajah._

 _Terlalu banyak menimbun harapan._

 _Hingga aku melupakan sebuah realita._

 _Dirimu tak lagi berdiri menanti untukku._

 _Dalam genggaman tanganmu, kini bertaut jemari lain._

 _Menatap hingga lenyap punggungmu yang berbalik, hanya sebuah ulasan senyum yang tersisa pada diriku. Rela bukanlah seperti ini. Konyol._

※※※※※

— _Kim Taehyung, kepada Jeon Jungkook._


	3. Hopeless Love

" _cahaya tidak pernah mau mengerti bahwa gelap memiliki bagiannya sendiri memenangkan keindahan. Sebuah pemusnahan berupa omong kosong "_

|| w h y . d o n ' t . y o u . ? ||

"Jung, berbaliklah dan melangkah satu-satu.."

Namun kau tak pernah mendengarku.

Hanya menoleh dengan sebuah lengkungan kecil dibibirmu. Mengukir lesung yang tak pernah luruh kala nama itu terus menggaung. Mulanya tinggi, lalu meluas memenuhi permukaan.

"Park Jimin.."

Kau tahu, sekali masam telah menyentuh lidahmu, selamanya tak akan ubah ke dalam manis. Tapi kau adalah sentuhan itu, manis yang tak pernah memberikan getaran itu, walau hanya sebentuk belas kasih.

Bagimu aku adalah gelap dan Park Jimin ialah sinar.

Jeon Jungkook, kau harus tahu bahwa sinar akan menyilaukanmu dan itu tak kalah menyakitkanmu.

※※※※※

Kali ini terjadi lagi. Setengah kesadaranmu memanggilku. Selalu saat kau merasa patah hati menghantammu secara telak.

Lagi, selalu dengan pemuda yang sama. Jika dia hanya memberikanmu getir, lalu kenapa kau selalu haus akan penerang? Aku mampu membuatmu meneguk sepenuhnya dahaga bahagia, dalam sekali tebasan pemecah mata air.

"Min Yoongi adalah pegawaiku. Di cafe milikku. Aku tak pernah tahu dia selalu melayangkan kerlingan mengundang sebagai sapaan yang Jimin hyung tanggapi dengan salah! Itu salah!"

Bagimu semua adalah salah. Bukan dari sisi Jimin, melainkan selalu salah dari pihak yang kau sebut sebagai perusak.

Tapi ini bukan kali pertama. Kau tahu itu, dan aku pun. Hingga aku muak, kapan kau akan sadar, Jeon Jungkook?

Tentang salah dan benar, maka kukatakan perasaanmu padanya adalah salah.

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti, sekarang ayo kita pulang. Beruntung malam ini aku tak lembur dan mendatangimu dalam keadaan seperti ini— astaga! Jungkook—"

Mulanya ku kira ia akan tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Namun robohnya dia yang berhasil kuraih, memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

Jeon Jungkook ketika mabuk, akan meracau, menghajar, dan muntah. Panggilan 911 yang sanggup mengatasinya hanyalah diriku. Bukan kekasihnya. Sejujurnya itu menggelikan.

Sebesar apapun aku selalu berusaha menampik, tapi sebesar itu pula dorongan itu menyebabkanku berakhir duduk dihadapannya seperti ini. Mendengarkan segala kepedihannya sementara pikirannya mengelana jauh, sedangkan aku dengan kesadaran penuh hanya sebagai pendengar justru merasakan paling sakit.

"Jika setelah semua ini kau masih saja tak melihatku, aku akan membunuhmu, Kook"

Dan wajah terlelapnya selalu menjadi penutup kisah satu hari yang kujalani dengan akhir berupa teduh.

※※※※※

Kau tahu? Kopi selalu terasa pahit. Namun afeksi yang ia berikan begitu tiada tara. Seolah racun, namun celakanya begitu candu.

Seperti mencintaimu. Mengenalkanku akan pahit. Tapi meski ku tahu, aku seolah menebalkan segala indera. Tak ada sakit, tak ada pahit, tak ada getir.

Kau seperti candu dalam kopi. Satu sesapan membuatku tak cukup, enggan untuk berhenti.

Seperti kafein dalam kopi. Membuatku terjaga hingga oranye menyingsing di ufuk timur hanya demi menatap namamu tertera pada layar ponselku.

Hanya untuk mendengar—

 _"Kau tahu, Jimin datang. Dia bilang maaf, ungg.. kurasa memang ini hanya salah paham. Aku begitu mencintainya, aku seharusnya percaya padanya.."_

dirimu yang selalu mengutarakan kalimat cinta padanya.

Ini sesak. Namun menyenangkan.

Ini begitu mendesak. Namun aku selalu bertahan.

※※※※※


	4. I Miss You

Dan hujan menjawab,

Riuh pada bumi.

Bukan tangisan oleh langit.

Menghujam, selayaknya jarum menghujam kulit.

Sebab ini adalah luapan rindu.

Mereka terpisah sebegitu jauh oleh jarak.

Mendung bukanlah gurat kesedihan, aku selalu meyakini itu. Karena kelabu tak sekelam itu. Bukan menyelimutimu dengan hangat yang membekukan hatimu.

Dan kau tahu seperti apa kelabu yang kau temui selama ini?

Si abu-abu.

Apakah seperti itu kelabu selalu menggores perasaan begitu dalam sesak?

Pun bila pernah, si abu-abu sangat mencintai hitam dan putih.

Menyalurkan sendu akan kerinduan yang menggebu. Mengabaikan rintikan hujan yang semakin riuh dan helaan nafas menderu. Nafas kita. Bersahutan begitu serasi. Sesekali intonasi milikmu lebih nyaring, begitu vokal dengan nada lebih tinggi. Sedang aku tertegun mengagumi.

Memeta segala ruas pada tubuhmu. Jemariku tak pernah puas. Bahkan jika ia sanggup, merasakan lapar yang tak akan pernah terobati. Begitu rakus diriku akan dirimu.

Lalu netra tanpa berkedip. Memotret segala rupa. Kau tak pernah mengecewakan. Paras yang bahkan sanggup membuat pohon menjulang tinggi tunduk pada keindahan. Bahkan kini rembulan bersembunyi disebalik mendung. Mungkin bukan tangisan langit, mungkin bulan yang menangis. Keindahan malam menjadi milikmu seutuhnya. Bahkan seluruh benda menjadi terpaku bisu. Menyaksikan sosok dirimu.

Bulu mata mu yang basah, nampak begitu lentik. Melengkung bagaikan bulan sabit. Bahkan indah saat kau memejam erat. Jemariku menyugar dengan lembut surai yang melekat pada dahimu, melekat berkat keringat mengalir dari panas suhu tubuhmu, dan tubuhku. Kedua bilah bibirmu, merekah sewarna delima. Manis kala aku mencecap. Candu hingga menyesapmu rakus. Senantiasa mengumandangkan lenguhan tanpa henti. Begitu merdu menyapa pendengaranku.

Terbaring indah dalam kungkunganku. Jemarimu yang cantik, meremat hingga buku jarimu memutih. Begitu kuat pada untaian serat yang kini acak, selimut yang menopang tubuhmu dan aku yang senantiasa menyentakmu. Mungkin sanggup koyak, jika kau terus melampiaskan, butuh. Namun enggan menguas pada punggungku.

"A-angh- t-tae.."

Aku bersumpah jika segala benda mati sanggup hidup dan merasa, mereka akan iri padaku. Bersentuhan kulit dengan kulit, lembut yang menghanyutkan. Menghirup kuat aromamu, memabukan. Tak akan ada yang sanggup menahan ini, Jungkook. Bahkan aku.

Merasakan gusar saat kedua lenganmu erat melingkar pada bahuku. Memeta punggungku dengan dinginnya jemarimu namun meninggalkan jejak panas yang sanggup membuat eranganku lolos.

Derit kaki ranjang yang meronta. Seolah berlomba kini dengan racauanmu. Sama memiliki hembusan putus putus.

Bahkan gerakan pinggulmu mengikuti, menyeimbangi. Turut haus akan sesuatu yang lebih. Memaksaku untuk melesak lebih jauh. Bahkan menekan hingga tekakmu, jika sanggup.

"Akhh- d-disana, hhh habisi aku, Kim- ngh"

Sebuah titik yang membuatmu melengkung begitu indah. Membuatku meradang. Mendengar permohonanmu layaknya titah. Mengeruk kenikmatan, mana mungkin tak kukabulkan saat segalanya akan kuberikan demi sekali lagi, menyaksikan dirimu dalam balutan indah surgawi.

Maka hujamanku telak menghabisimu. Bukan lagi lenguhan, bukan lagi erangan. Menusuk tepat pada yang kau mau. Mematikan seluruh syarafmu hingga yang sanggup kau lakukan hanyalah bergantung secara penuh seakan akulah penopangmu satu satunya. Nyaringmu mulai parau. Teriakanmu mulai pecah. Bahkan yang sanggup kau lakukan adalah membiarkan mulutmu terbuka, seolah berteriak, namun tanpa bersuara.

"Argh- bangsat, jung- kau sempit sekali"

Dan aku turut menengadah penuh siksaan. Adalah duet yang begitu memukau, begitu pas saat cengkeraman dindingmu mengetat dan menghisap kesejatianku penuh ekstasi. Seakan akan kau dan aku memang tercipta satu sama lain.

Hentakanku masih tak urung. Dan cengkeramanmu menguat. Menggores cekungan membentuk bulan sabit pada permukaan kulitku.

Sama mengerang. Sama merintih. Sama menengadah. Memejam erat mengais kenikmatan. Mereguk apa yang disebut kepuasan.

Pun juga cengkeramanku pada pinggang rampingmu sama menguat. Menahanmu. Memastikan kau mengingat rasa ini dengan sangat jelas. Memastikan kau tak akan melupakan bahwa rindu mampu diluapkan sehebat ini.

Hingga pada sentakan terakhir, aku limbung. Terhempas ke atas tubuhmu. Usai pada pelepasan yang kita sambut bersama.

Jemarimu bergetar, mengusap lembut pada suraiku yang tak kalah basah. Mengais udara seakan lama menanggung sesak. Dengan wajah yang kutenggelamkan pada perpotongan lehermu, menghirup wangi mu adalah apa yang lebih aku butuhkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, kook.."

Menutup malam dengan jutaan kecupan lembut pada bahu telanjangmu. Saling mengeratkan peluk tanpa ada niat memisah penyatuan diri karena kau dan aku memang seharusnya menjadi satu, selalu.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, hyung, sangat"


	5. 이름이 뭐예요? (What's Your Name?)

_Kehangatan muncul bukan hanya dari kilauan mentari yang mengintip._

 _Boleh kutanyakan darimana kehangatan itu muncul sehingga semburat jingga bercampur merah jambu bisa muncul diwajahmu pada pagi sedingin ini?_

Rutinitas pagi sanggup di hafal diluar kepala. Andai ini selayaknya materi tentang kosa kata bahasa asing yang selalu menjadi momok untuk diujikan.

Pagi membuka mata, beranjak dari sangkar yang yang membuat lena. Lalu harus mau menyentuh air di pagi hari yang berkabut. Bahkan hanya sekedar memercikan air pada tubuh menjadi terlalu enggan.

Sarapan tak pernah sempat. Berniat menghindari jam sibuk yang akan membuat penuh isi bus. Berdesak-desakan bukanlah gayaku.

Lalu sebuah rutinitas lain yang bukan hanya di hafal, namun juga aku menantikannya.

Selain tak menyukai berdesakan, ada hal lain menjadi sebuah alasan.

Sosok yang selalu mencuri minatkku. Duduk pada sudut bus. Menatap lurus pada jendela. Entah apa yang selalu ia tatap, aku bertanya-tanya. Dan sepasang _earphone_ melekat pada telinganya, aku selalu ingin tahu lagu apakah yang ia suka. Sorot matanya berkilau namun teduh. Aku selalu ingin tahu pemandangan apa yang begitu menarik rasa dalam dirinya hingga membuat ia tak pernah berpaling. Barang satu inchi melirik padaku, sepertinya tak kan mungkin pula.

Dan aku selalu mengambil tempat duduk pada sudut yang lainnya. Dalam satu baris yang sama. Berada pada barisan paling belakang sejujurnya menyulitkan. Yang kulakukan hanya sanggup menatap dengan ekor mataku. Tak pernah menikmati secara utuh keindahan paras milik si pemuda bersurai madu itu. Barang sekedar nama, aku pun tak mengetahui. Bahkan aku selalu menuruni bus sebelum sosok itu beranjak dari kursi penumpang.

Yang aku ketahui hanyalah, dia seorang pelajar sama sepertiku. Hanya saja memiliki baju seragam yang berbeda dengan yang biasa ku kenakan.

 _Menyapamu harus dengan cara yang seperti apa saat aku adalah seseorang yang terlalu kaku._

 _Hanya mampu memohon agar sebuah perjalanan menjadi begitu lambat. Demi sanggup menikmati lebih banyak waktu mengagumi sosokmu._

Namanya adalah Jeon Jungkook.

Pagi yang dingin di musim gugur, sudah bukan menjadi rahasia lagi. Saat angin mulai menyibak dengan nakal. Menyayat kulit mengejutkan sanggup mengigil.

Dan terlalu malas bangun, tidak seperti biasa, membuatku terlambat. Nyaris mengumpat saat dengan terpaksa memasuki bus yang sudah penuh dengan orang-orang yang tergesa. Sama denganku.

Bergesakan tanpa batas, hingga menubruk satu sama lain. Terkadang kaki akan terinjak begitu memilukan. Ingin berteriak namun terlalu payah untuk berakibat menarik seluruh tatapan mata.

Tapi selalu ada hal baik disebalik kesialan. Akan ada hadiah sebagai imbalan dari perjuangan. Begitu jauh dari sangkaanku saat mendapati surai madu itu juga turut berdesakan dalam sesak manusia.

Maka tanpa peduli jika tindakanku disebut sebagai modus mencuri kesempatan, dalam desakan aku menggiring diriku sendiri mempersempit jarak dengannya. Hingga berada nyaris melekat pada raga pemuda itu.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, dia luar biasa melebihi apa yang sering aku bayangkan.

Kulit yang halus dan bersih, meski tercetak bekas luka samar namun kecil pada pipinya, tak mengurangi keterpukauanku. Bulu mata panjang yang melengkung pada ujungnya. Hidung yang lancip, pipi tembam namun dagunya tegas. Dia itu tampan tapi kenapa juga cantik? Ah, tidak. Dia itu indah.

Bahkan wangi yang dia miliki sangat manis. Dari jarak sedekat ini, aku mabuk. Kurasa aku sanggup limbung saat ini juga. Kesadaran yang kini entah mengelana kemana lalu kembali dalam sebuah tamparan imajiner kala pandangan mata kami saling beradu. Aku ingin berpaling, tapi hati, pikiran, dan motorik ku seolah saling beradu. Bergelut dalam sebuah insiden pengambilan keputusan antara memutus kontak mata dan berpura-pura tak melakukan apapun atau menikmati tenggelam dalam manik sekelam malam milik pemuda itu.

Sebuah pergolakan batin yang dihempas hingga terjerembab begitu sakit saat tanpa menunggu diriku pun, kontak mata ini telah berakhir. Rasanya remuk. Saat menyaksikan ia yang memaling terlebih dahulu. Aku, telah ditolak.

Tenggelam dalam sebuah kekecewaan tak masuk akal, membuatku hanyut dalam lamunan. Bahkan aku tak tahu apa yang menggusarkan batin. Hanya, seperti patah hati.

Kemudian sekejapan mata, riuh membabat habis kesibukanku sendiri. Seluruh penumpang gusar dan menahan pekikan panik saat tiba-tiba pengemudi bus menginjak pedal rem tanpa mengirim pesan tanda. Membuat seisi bus terdorong, menubruk satu sama lain. Jika berpegangan tanpa kesigapan, sudah jelas sanggup membuat tersungkur memalukan.

Pun juga dengan kondisiku. Menubrukan diri kali ini tanpa ada niatan mencuri kesempatan, membuat kepalaku dengan si surai madu beradu dan memekik kesakitan. Jika bukan karena aku yang memiliki tinggi lebih beberapa sentimeter darinya, mungkin aku sudah mendaratkan bibir tepat pada pipi gembil miliknya. Sangat disayangkan, yah.

Dua-duanya. Kami, sama mengusap benjolan pada kepala yang masih memberikan rasa perih. Hingga aku tersadar pada suatu hal. Ini sudah sampai pada tujuanku dan aku harus turun segera saat kulirik dari pantulan kaca spion, pengemudi bus yang bersungut menantiku untuk turun.

Mulanya, tanpa berniat mengucap maaf pada si surai madu, aku sudah akan berbalik meninggalkannya yang masih sibuk meringis mengasihani benjolan pada kepala. Namun tarikan langkah kakiku membuat kami sama sama memekik terkejut. Sesuatu tersangkut pada rajutan baju hangat yang ku kenakan.

Kemudian mendapati mata kelam itu membulat sempurna saat menatapku menarik diri secara paksa.

"B-berhenti!"

Aku terpaku. Ini kali pertama suara itu mengalun membelah telingaku. Suaranya rendah, namun begitu lembut.

"Itu, name tag milikku tersangkut.."

Pandanganku kini terjatuh pada baju yang ku kenakan. Benar saja. Akibat tabrakan tadi. Name tag nya tersangkut.

Jika salah satu dari kami menarik diri secara paksa, maka dapat dipastikan baju hangatku akan rusak.

Aku hanya terdiam saat jemarinya terangkat mencoba melepas tautan yang membelit kami menjadi satu. Tanpa pernah kuperhatikan, bahkan jemarinya begitu cantik. Membuatku mengira-ngira akan seperti apa rasanya saat ku genggam.

Dan sepertinya terlalu sulit untuk dilepaskan. Ia semakin gusar dan tergesa. Terlebih lagi pengemudi yang semakin tak sabaran hingga membunyikan klakson miliknya. Aku tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi.

Menarik diriku secara tiba-tiba. Membiarkan pemuda itu memekik saat mendapati name tag miliknya terlepas, terangkut pada baju hangatku dengan simpul rajutan yang ikut terurai.

"Biarkan saja. Aku akan bawa ini sebagai jaminan jika kau ingin mengganti rugi.."

Meninggalkan pemuda manis itu dalam keadaan kehilangan kata-kata usai mendengar perkataanku.

Cukup sulit membelah kerumunan penumpang hingga aku sanggup turun dan menghirup udara segar. Begitu melegakan.

Lalu sebelum sempat bus itu beranjak, pandanganku mengarah pada jendela bus. Mendapati si manis surai madu itu, bersitatap sekali lagi. Kali ini senyumanku mengulas. Bahkan tanpa kusadari membentuk cengiran kotak milikku sembari melambaikan tanganku padanya. Bermaksud mengucap salam perpisahan.

Dan aku berani bersumpah, cahaya mentari yang menembus jendela kaca bus pagi itu membuatku menyaksikan semburat merah jambu menguas pada pipinya. Dia merona. Sebelum dalam kepanikan yang begitu pandai ia sembunyikan, memalingkan tatapannya usai melihatku melambai antusias padanya.

Bus yang berlalu menuju pemberhentian selanjutnya, meninggalkanku. Masih dalam keadaan mengulas senyum saat menatapi benda berbentuk persegi panjang dalam genggamanku.

"Jeon Jungkook.."

Mengeja nama yang bahkan sanggup mengirimkan jutaan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutku.

Membuatku meyakini bahwa ini adalah satu langkah yang berarti kemajuan besar.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, aku janji.."


End file.
